Red Cross Youth!
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [ONESHOT] As long as I'm breathing, Red Cross Youth will always stand out! Hanya kisah ringan tentang PMR yang ingin menunjukkan taringnya di depan ekskul lain. #ChanBaek #BaekYeol. A/N : Warning, GS for Uke! This FF is presented for celebrating Hari Brojol HAW! Teen-sided!


Red Cross Youth

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, SCHOOL-LIFE**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **PARK CHANYEOL, BYUN BAEKHYUN, OH SEHUN, and another SURPRISING CASTS**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **K+**

SUMMARY :

 _Kalian tahu palang merah? Yup, organisasi kemanusiaan yang concern terhadap hal-hal sosial. Fanfiksi ini akan bercerita bagaimana kawan-kawan palang merah kita melewati setiap kegiatan-kegiatan dan juga bagaimana mereka mendapat pembelajaran dari berbagai permasalahan sosial mereka! Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, inilah_ _ **Red Cross Youth**_ _!_

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 **Holla!**

 **Well, Huang and Wu kembali dengan FF absurd untuk memuaskan hasrat menulis Huang and Wu yang kena writer's block untuk melanjutkan serial EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project (bow)**

 **Huang and Wu udah sering bilang kan kalo HAW cinta banget sama organisasi PMR ini** **Serasa keluarga sendiri, dan rasa-rasanya HAW susah banget kalo disuruh move on ke organisasi lain.**

 **FF ini HAW dedikasikan untuk seluruh palang merah remaja di penjuru dunia! STAY SOLID WITH YOUR RED CROSS YOUTH COMMUNITY, GUYS! Ayo, tunjukan pada dunia kalo PMR itu gak kalah sama organisasi kemanusiaan lain!**

 **ASPECIA HUMANITY!**

 **Ps : Huang and Wu merekomendasikan readers untuk membaca FF ini dengan BGM yaitu SNSD – Everyday Love (Love &Peace Japan Ed.) **

_._

 _-Red Cross Youth-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

"Hormaat, grak!"

Tampak sebuah sekolah, tengah melaksanakan upacara bendera. Upacara itu berlangsung khidmat, dengan hanya sedikit murid yang mengobrol di sesi hormat bendera itu.

Di belakang barisan-barisan itu, tampak sekelompok pemuda-pemudi dengan sebuah syal di masing-masing leher mereka. Mereka juga memakai topi yang berbeda, juga dengan seragam yang berbeda. Seragam dengan lambang palang merah pada bagian dada kanan, tepat pada kantungnya.

BUGH!

"Hey, ada yang pingsan!"gumam salah seorang dari murid.

Seorang remaja berpakaian palang merah pun segera merangsek masuk barisan. Dia pun meniupkan peluit yang menjadi tanda bagi dua orang yang berjaga di gerbang. Kedua orang itu datang dengan membawa sebuah tandu merah garis biru.

"Permisi, semua. Air panas, air panas!"ucap salah seorang dari pembawa tandu itu–dengan _name tag_ Park Chanyeol.

"Gejala dehidrasi. Sepertinya telat makan."ucap _yeoja_ yang tadi menghampiri murid pingsan itu–ber- _name tag_ Byun Baekhyun.

"Ayo, angkut saja! Suruh Kyungsoo membuka UKS!"ucap salah seorang remaja, yang mempersiapkan tandu yang mereka bawa– _name_ _tag_ menunjukkan bahwa dia bernama Oh Sehun.

"Satu, dua, TIGA!"

Ketiga orang itu mengangkut murid pingsan itu ke tandu. Setelah memposisikannya di atas tandu, barulah Chanyeol dan Sehun menuju posisi mereka di ujung masing-masing tandu.

"Satu, dua, ANGKAT!"

Kedua _namja_ itu mengangkut tandu itu, kemudian membawanya ke dalam sekolah. Upacara masih terus berlangsung, walau ada insiden murid pingsan itu. Beberapa guru mengamati pergerakan palang merah remaja itu, sedikit berbisik-bisik. Ada kabar-kabar burung yang berseliweran antarguru.

"Kabarnya, akan ada ucapan resmi dari Kepala Sekolah."

"Ucapan resmi apa?"

"Itu, lho, yang berhubungan dengan PMR kita."

-XOXO-

"Kyungsoo! Lebarkan pintunya!"

Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat ke arah sebuah sepasang pintu yang agak terbuka. Seorang _yeoja_ bermata bulat membuka pintu itu dari dalam, membiarkan sebuah tandu yang dibawa Chanyeol dan Sehun memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan itu bersih, dengan beberapa kasur yang ada di sana. Chanyeol dan Sehun memposisikan tandu itu di samping sebuah kasur yang kosong.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, bantu kami! Pindahkan dia."ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memposisikan tangan mereka pada tubuh _yeoja_ yang pingsan itu. Setelah semua siap dalam posisi, barulah mereka memindahkan _yeoja_ itu ke kasur tersebut.

"Aku buka sepatunya, kamu atur kancing bajunya!"ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka sepatu yang masih dipakai _yeoja_ itu, sedangkan Baekhyun melonggarkan semua hal yang mengikat tubuh _yeoja_ itu dengan ketat–sabuk, kancing baju, bahkan ikatan bra. Semua bertujuan agar _yeoja_ itu tidak merasa tertekan dan bisa bernafas lebih baik.

"Ambilkan aku tas milikku!"ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun dengan sigap mengambil tas Kyungsoo yang ada di meja jaga UKS. Setelah itu, Sehun menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk mengangkat kedua kaki _yeoja_ itu, kemudian menaruh tas tersebut di bawah kakinya–tujuannya untuk memperlancar peredaran darah murid yang pingsan.

"Kau bisa bangunkan dia, Baek?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun meraih sebuah kursi, kemudian menatap _yeoja_ itu. Dia menekan ibu jari kiri _yeoja_ itu, dengan tangan satunya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya.

"Hey, hey. Kau dengar aku? Bangun. Kau bisa dengar? Jika kau mendengarku, maka bangunlah."ucap Baekhyun.

Masih belum ada respon.

"Kau bisa mendengarku, kawan? Bangunlah. Kau harus mengikuti suaraku dan bangun. Hey!"ucap Baekhyun, masih setia menepuk pelan pipi _yeoja_ itu.

Dan kemudian, ada pergerakan dari mata _yeoja_ itu.

"Dia bangun. Ambilkan air hangat, Sehun!"

Selagi Sehun menuju dispenser untuk membuat air hangat, Baekhyun membantu _yeoja_ itu untuk duduk. _Yeoja_ itu mengeluhkan rasa pusing dan juga matanya yang tiba-tiba memburam. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dia pingsan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Sudah makan?"tanya Kyungsoo, digelengi _yeoja_ itu dengan lemas.

"Kami akan buatkan bubur. Sehun, air hangatnya!"ucap Baekhyun.

"Iya, sabar! Lagi dibuat!"terdengar sahutan Sehun.

Chanyeol meraih tandu mereka, kemudian bersiap untuk ke lapangan lagi. Dia meminta Kyungsoo untuk memastikan bahwa murid itu akan diberi sarapan dan juga obat penambah darah. Sehun menyerahkan air hangat itu pada Kyungsoo, yang kini tengah mengipasi _yeoja_ itu.

"Bisakah Baekhyun menemaniku piket hari ini pulang sekolah?"tanya Kyungsoo, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja!"ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, yang kini tengah membuatkan bubur untuk pasien mereka. Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol, kemudian memakai sepatunya dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak keberatan membawa tandu itu, Yeol?"tanya Sehun, digelengi Chanyeol.

"Santai saja."ucap Chanyeol.

Setelah Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun untuk beberapa waktu, barulah kedua anggota palang merah remaja itu bergegas menuju lapangan sekolah untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka berjaga di gerbang sekolah.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum samar.

-XOXO-

"Ah, aku lupa mengerjakan pr! Kyungsoo, pinjam pr-mu!"

Sehun berlari ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah mengerjakan tugas lain. Sehun langsung meraih buku tulis yang ada di depan Kyungsoo, duduk di depan Kyungsoo, kemudian menyalin pr Kyungsoo itu.

"Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan pr, Baek?"

Chanyeol menghampiri meja kawan-kawannya itu, kemudian menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping mereka. Dia menatap kawan-kawannya itu, dan hanya Baekhyun yang tidak mengerjakan pr seperti mereka.

"Sudah. Tadi pagi."ucap Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol dengan telinga yang dipasangi _headset_.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia menatap ke papan tulis, melihat pelajaran yang barusan mereka jalani. Wajahnya tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada, kemudian menyilangkan kakinya–pose yang _like a boss_ banget.

"Kau kenapa, Yeol?"tanya Kyungsoo, menyadari keanehan raut wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku agak terpikirkan sesuatu."ucap Chanyeol, pelan.

"Kepikiran apa lagi, Yeol? Kau selalu memikirkan segalanya."sindir Sehun, yang masih memusatkan pandangannya pada pr di hadapannya.

"Aku khawatir dengan kelanjutan ekskul PMR kita."

Gerakan menulis Kyungsoo-Sehun dan gerakan mencari lagu oleh Baekhyun terhenti. Mereka menengok ke arah Chanyeol, yang tengah menerawang jauh ke depan. Ketua PMR yang satu ini benar-benar memikirkan segalanya. PMR adalah satu dari sekian pemikiran utama Chanyeol.

"Khawatir kenapa? PMR baik-baik saja. Lagipula, sebentar lagi kan kita naik kelas. Kita harus fokus pada program _display mos_ nanti!"ucap Kyungsoo, digelengi Chanyeol.

"Bukan itu yang aku pikirkan. Aku mendapat firasat buruk."ucap Chanyeol, lirih.

Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. Sehun menggeleng–berusaha mengusir pemikiran negatifnya. Dia segera fokus pada pr di hadapannya, tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

PIP PIP

Terdengar suara _speaker_ kelas. Seluruh kelas memusatkan perhatian pada _speaker_.

" _Selamat siang. Kepada Ketua PMR Mi-geok High School, diharapkan segera menghadap Kepala Sekolah. Sekali lagi, kepada Ketua PMR Mi-geok High School, diharapkan segera menghadap Kepala Sekolah."_

Chanyeol terdiam. Kawan-kawannya menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan khawatir. Apa firasat Chanyeol benar adanya?

"Sebentar, ya."ucap Chanyeol, kemudian berdiri.

Dia mengembalikan posisi bangku yang tadi dia duduki, kemudian merapikan pakaiannya. Chanyeol segera berjalan keluar kelas, menuju Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Baekhyun agak terpikirkan sesuatu, kemudian segera melepas _headset_ -nya dan melompati Kyungsoo yang menghalangi jalannya–dia adalah salah satu anggota hiperaktif dari PMR.

"Chanyeol, tunggu!"

-XOXO-

TOK TOK TOK

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Dia ditemani Baekhyun saat ini, yang mengajukan diri untuk menemani Chanyeol. Wajah dia merasa khawatir, dan Chanyeol memaklumi hal itu.

CKLEK

"Ah, Chanyeol _-ah_. Silahkan masuk. Apa kau keberatan jika Baekhyun ikut masuk?"

Kepala Sekolah menyambut mereka. Chanyeol menggeleng tanda dia tidak keberatan, dan akhirnya Baekhyun diizinkan untuk masuk. Baekhyun menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapan Kepala Sekolah.

"Ada apa bapak memanggil saya?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Begini, Chanyeol. Saya akan _to the point_ saja. Kita tahu bahwa PMR adalah organisasi penting, setara dengan Pramuka ( _scout_ ), juga pasukan baris-berbaris. Tapi, di sini, bapak tidak melihat tindakan signifikan dari PMR untuk meningkatkan prestasi. Apa kalian sudah menyumbang prestasi untuk sekolah ini?"

Chanyeol menunduk, diam seribu bahasa. Di bawah meja, Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. _Yeoja_ itu ingin menguatkan Chanyeol, yang kini tampak agak tertekan.

.

.

"Saya bukannya meremehkan ekskul ini. Tetapi, jika kalian masih belum bisa mencetak prestasi bagi sekolah ini, saya akan membekukan ekskul ini."

Chanyeol mendongak kaget, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Seketika, Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyadari kekagetan sekaligus ketakutan Chanyeol. Wajah itu tampak tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Pak, saya harap anda mempertimbangkan itu lagi! Saya tidak bisa jika seperti ini! PMR adalah ekskul kesayangan saya, dan saya ingin mempertahankannya!"ucap Chanyeol, dengan nada tertekan dan suaranya meninggi.

"Saya mengerti, Chanyeol. Tapi, saya tidak melihat ada sesuatu dalam PMR yang membuat saya harus mendukung ekskul ini. Saya tidak bisa membiarkan ekskul dengan anggota sedikit dan tanpa prestasi ini terus berjalan. Apa jadinya nanti?"tanya Kepala Sekolah, menuntut pertanggungjawaban Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunduk lemas. Baekhyun nyaris saja menangis, kalau saja Chanyeol tidak mengusap tangannya. Chanyeol pun menyadari rasa tertekan Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama menyayangi ekskul itu, ingin menjaganya dan mempertahankannya.

"Beri kami waktu, pak. Kami akan buktikan bahwa kami layak dipertimbangkan!"

Baekhyun angkat suara, dan Chanyeol menengok ke arahnya. Kepala Sekolah menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh pengertian, kemudian mengangguk. Dia menatap kedua remaja di hadapannya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Baik, saya akan beri kalian waktu. 1 minggu, cukupkah?"tanya Kepala Sekolah, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengerjap kaget.

"1 minggu saja? Bagaimana kami mencari perlombaan yang dekat waktu ini, pak?"tanya Chanyeol, dideliki Kepala Sekolah.

"Saya mohon, Chanyeol. Saya sudah memberikan kalian waktu untuk memperbaiki diri. 1 minggu cukup untuk kalian, dan kalian harus bisa membuktikan pada saya kalau kalian bisa menjaga kata-kata kalian untuk meneruskan ekskul ini."ucap Kepala Sekolah.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan frustasi, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Chanyeol menatap Kepala Sekolah dengan pandangan kecewa, dan Kepala Sekolah hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Keputusannya sudah bulat, dan dia menyadari kekecewaan kedua anak didiknya ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

"Baik, pak. 1 minggu."ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri, kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Dia membungkuk hormat pada Kepala Sekolah, kemudian langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun yang bahkan belum membungkuk sepenuhnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol!"

-XOXO-

" _Kepada seluruh anggota PMR 3 angkatan, harap segera berkumpulan di Ruang PMR. Kepada seluruh anggota PMR 3 angkatan, harap segera berkumpul di Ruang PMR. Terimakasih."_

.

Chanyeol mengumpulkan seluruh anggota, menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan stres. Baekhyun–dia adalah wakil ketua–setia di sampingnya, mengusap pundaknya dengan rasa yang sama tertekannya. Dia menjadi saksi perbincangan Chanyeol dengan Kepala Sekolah, dan itu bukanlah berita yang bagus untuk para anggotanya.

"Semua sudah berkumpul di sini?"tanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampak menatap segelintir orang yang berkumpul di sana. Kyungsoo–yang merupakan sekretaris–telah siap dengan kertas absen. Di sana tertulis banyak nama anggota PMR, namun berbanding terbalik dengan yang terkumpul hari itu.

"Kita akan absen dulu. Hari ini, yang tidak datang akan segera dicoret dari keanggotaan! Tidak ada kata ampun untuk hari ini!"

Baekhyun mengusap punggung Chanyeol, berusaha menetralkan kemarahan Chanyeol yang–sebenarnya–beralasan. Sehun–yang merupakan bendahara–pun hanya berdehem. Dia mengangguk, kemudian menatap anggota-anggota mereka yang lebih muda.

"Chanyeol _-ah_ , ada apa?"

Mereka menengok, mendapati sekumpulan _namja_ dan _yeoja_ berjumlah 3 orang datang. Mereka adalah PMR kelas 3. Seharusnya, mereka sudah tidak berurusan dengan ekskul itu. Tapi, karena Chanyeol memanggil mereka, maka mereka datang.

"Siwon _hyung_ , Yoona _noona_ , Luna _noona_."gumam Chanyeol menatap ketiganya dengan pandangan nanar.

Siwon–dulunya menjabat sebagai Ketua PMR–menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengusap pundaknya. Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan satu tangan, kemudian mulai menangis. Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu–kecuali Baekhyun–tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Hey, kau kenapa, _dongsaengie_?"tanya Siwon, menepuk pundak _junior_ -nya dengan lembut.

Luna dan Yoona menghampiri Chanyeol, bertanya padanya. Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya di atas pundak Siwon, merasa kesulitan menanggung beban yang ditaruh di pundaknya saat ini. Siwon mengajak Chanyeol untuk agak mengasingkan diri, memintanya menjelaskan segalanya. Ketiga kakak kelas itu pun agak menjauh dan mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun mengambil alih adik kelas mereka.

"Jadi begini, adik-adik sekalian. Tadi, saya menemani Chanyeol untuk berbicara dengan Kepala Sekolah. Kepala Sekolah meminta kita untuk menghasilkan prestasi dalam waktu dekat ini."

.

.

"Karena kalau tidak, maka ekskul ini akan dibekukan."

-XOXO-

Kini, para _senior_ duduk di depan adik-adik kelas. Siwon duduk di samping Chanyeol. _Namja_ itu sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Tentu mereka semua kaget, bahwa _namja_ yang terkenal kuat seperti Chanyeol bisa menangis seperti ini.

Bebannya terlalu banyak. Chanyeol tidak kuat lagi menahannya.

"Saya sudah mendengar ucapan Kepala Sekolah dari Chanyeol. Jadi, kita harus bisa menciptakan prestasi untuk sekolah ini. Kita harus memenangkan kompetisi palang merah, jika kalian mau ekskul ini terus berjalan. Ada yang punya ide?"ucap Siwon, menyampaikan maksud hati Chanyeol.

Adik-adik kelas itu hanya saling berpandangan, tidak memiliki niat untuk menjawab. Yoona menghela nafas berat, menatap adik-adik kelasnya yang sekarang. Pasif dan tidak bersemangat, berbeda dengan angkatan sebelumnya yang selalu aktif.

"Jawab, dong! Kalian punya mulut, kan!?"terdengar pekikan emosi Luna.

"Sabar, Lun. Sabar."ucap Yoona, menenangkan Luna.

"Aku tidak suka! Kalau ada yang berbicara di depan kalian, _respect_! Dengarkan, dan ketika dia menanyakan pendapat kalian, jawab!"tegas Luna.

"Aku mau bertanya."

Sehun menatap adik kelasnya, menaruh tangannya di pinggang. Dia menghela nafas berat, menyadari bahwa ruangan itu mulai _memanas_ dan tidak ada kemajuan apa-apa di sana.

"Sebenarnya, kalian punya keinginan untuk mempertahankan ekskul ini, tidak?"tanya Sehun, dengan wajah yang tampak _poker face_.

Walau ini adalah ekskul kepalangmerahan yang harus menjunjung tinggi kemanusiaan, adakalanya kakak kelas di ekskul itu bahkan lebih _galak_ dan _beringas_ dibanding ekskul Pramuka ataupun baris-berbaris.

"JAWAB AKU!"

Mereka semua kaget, mendengar pekikan Sehun. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun kaget. Chanyeol hanya diam, membiarkan anak buahnya mengambil alih adik kelasnya–dia masih harus menetralkan diri.

"KALIAN PUNYA MULUT, KAN!? KENAPA TIDAK DIGUNAKAN!? MAU AKU SEMPROT HABIS-HABISAN!?"pekik Sehun, dengan wajah yang tampak sangat menyeramkan.

Pasalnya selama ini, Sehun adalah anggota yang terkenal kalem dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Sehun, sudahlah."ucap Baekhyun, menghampiri Sehun dan mengusap pundaknya–menenangkannya.

"Ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan Sehun?"tanya Siwon, menengahi perbincangan itu.

Salah seorang dari mereka mengacungkan tangan, bersedia untuk menjawab. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidak-yakinan, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Sebut nama, kelas, dan jawabannya dengan runtut."ucap Chanyeol, dengan nada berat yang agak bergetar.

"Na-nama saya Yeri, kelas X-4. Saya ingin mempertahankan ekskul ini, karena saya sendiri sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri."jawab Yeri, singkat dan jelas.

"Keluarga sendiri? Kyungsoo, cek absensi. Yeri rajin datang ke pertemuan atau tidak."ucap Luna, dengan nada sarkastik yang kentara.

Kyungsoo membuka buku absen itu, kemudian mengeceknya perlahan. Dia tersenyum samar. _Yeri adalah anggota yang paling rajin_ ; batin Kyungsoo.

"Dia rajin datang. Hanya sekali absen, itu pula karena dia memang sakit seminggu, kalau berdasar laporan kawan-kawannya."ucap Kyungsoo, diangguki Luna.

"Bagus. Siapa namamu tadi?"tanya Luna, menatap Yeri yang kini tengah mengerjap polos.

"Yeri, _eonnie_."ucap Yeri, diangguki Luna.

"Ada lagi yang mau menjawab?"tanya Siwon.

Dan mereka semua diam seribu bahasa. Siwon menghela nafas berat, menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah terdiam dengan wajah serius. Baekhyun mulai khawatir dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol bisa berubah menyeramkan jika dia mulai marah.

Sebelum berbicara, Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu–menelan bulat-bulat emosinya.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada seleksi untuk PMR. Seleksi ini akan membawa kita ke perkemahan musim panas tingkat internasional di Jenewa, Swiss. Kita juga akan bertemu ketua umum dari _International Red Cross Youth_. Seleksi diadakan H-4."gumam Chanyeol.

"Hari Minggu? Kau bercanda, Yeol?"kaget Kyungsoo, digelengi Chanyeol.

"Bagi yang mau ikut seleksi, silahkan berbicara pada saya. Ada sekitar 6 orang yang wajib ikut, sisanya _optional_. Maksimal orang yang dikirim satu sekolah adalah 8 orang. Saya, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun akan langsung pergi. Saya butuh 4 orang lagi."ucap Chanyeol.

Seluruh adik kelas di sana saling berpandangan, masih mempertimbangkan akan ikut atau tidak. Luna mendengus, merasa muak dengan adik kelas yang sekarang.

"Kalau ada seleksi seperti itu di tahunanku, aku pasti sudah ikut!"ucap Luna, diangguki Yoona.

"Kalian beruntung. Kalian harus ikut!"ucap Yoona, memberi semangat.

Yeri mengacungkan tangannya, bersedia untuk ikut. Siwon menatapnya, kemudian berbicara pada Kyungsoo.

"Catat, Kyung. Yeri, X-4."ucap Siwon.

Seorang _namja_ mengacungkan tangan. Dia tampak sudah mempertimbangkan keputusan itu, dan dia siap. Yoona menatapnya, kemudian berbicara padanya.

"Nama, kelas?"tanya Yoona.

"Jeon Jungkook, X-2."jawab _namja_ itu.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan, kemudian mencatat nama itu. Dia menatap sekeliling, berharap melihat ada yang mau mengacungkan tangan untuk ikut seleksi.

Dan ada yang mengacungkan tangan, lagi. Seorang _yeoja_.

"Siapa namamu? Sebutkan juga kelasnya!"ucap Kyungsoo, bersiap dengan pulpennya.

"Oh Hayoung, X-1."jawab _yeoja_ itu, diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Ada lagi? Masih sisa satu _slot_ lagi."ucap Siwon, setelah menatap _list_ nama yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

Seorang _namja_ mengacungkan tangan, bersedia untuk ikut. Dari penampilan, dia terlihat seperti seorang _nerd_. Tapi, keberanian telah mengubah tanggapan orang-orang yang melihatnya di sana–khususnya para _senior_ di PMR.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Yoona dengan lembut, pada _namja_ itu.

"Ju-Junhong, X-4."jawab _namja_ itu, dengan nada yang lirih dan agak tidak yakin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Junhong. Ayo, semangat!"ucap Yoona, memberi semangat.

Junhong mengangguk, dengan senyum yang mulai tercipta di bibirnya. _Senior_ cantiknya itu mampu menghiburnya.

"Baik, sudah 8 anggota. Terimakasih karena kalian sudah bersedia kumpul hari ini. Bagi yang tadi namanya sudah dicatat untuk mengikuti seleksi, jangan bubar dulu. Terimakasih banyak."ucap Baekhyun, diangguki Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Chanyeol berdiri, menatap adik kelasnya. Wajahnya memancarkan harapan dan juga keyakinan. Dia sangat yakin dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya, dan dia berharap anak-anak PMR lain juga mau berjuang mempertahankan PMR.

"Saya sangat berterimakasih. Kalian sudah hadir ke sini, untuk mendengar berita buruk ini. Kita harus bisa mempertahankan ekskul ini. Selagi saya masih bernafas, ekskul ini tidak akan dibekukan."

Chanyeol mulai mengalirkan airmata lagi. Tapi, wajahnya keras bak batu. Dia mendingin, dan dia berusaha menahan emosinya. Dia tidak peduli apa dia tampak jelek di depan adik kelasnya karena dia menangis atau tidak. Dia tidak peduli lagi–bahkan tidak pernah peduli–dengan reputasinya sebagai _the most wanted_ di sekolah. Dia hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Dan itulah sisi dari diri Chanyeol yang Baekhyun suka.

Chanyeol mengepal tangan kanannya dengan kuat, menatap adik kelasnya. Dia meminta agar mereka semua berdiri, sama-sama mengepal tangan kanannya ke udara.

.

.

" _ASPECIA_!"pekik Chanyeol.

" _HUMANITY_!"

Dan mereka semua memekik penuh semangat.

-XOXO-

Malam menyapa.

Baekhyun mengerjakan dengan serius buku PMR di hadapannya. Dia harus bersiap untuk tes nanti hari Minggu. Dia sudah berambisi untuk lolos. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Semua demi PMR.

PIP PIP

Terdengar ponselnya berdering. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja, agak heran siapa yang melakukan _phone call_ dengannya malam-malam begini. Sebuah nama terpampang.

 _Chanyeol Dobi!_

PIP

"Halo, malam, Yeol!"sapa Baekhyun, dengan ponsel yang dipegang tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memegang pulpen untuk menjawab soal-soal.

" _Kau belum tidur?_ "tanya Chanyeol dari ujung sana.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia suka saat-saat dimana Chanyeol menanyakan keadaannya. Terlihat sekali bahwa _namja_ itu khawatir, dan Baekhyun suka betapa dewasanya Chanyeol ketika mengemukakan kekhawatirannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku sedang belajar. Kau?"tanya Baekhyun, kemudian membuka halaman selanjutnya dari buku PMR-nya.

" _Aku baru selesai belajar. Sudah mempelajari sejarah palang merah? Kawanku dari sekolah lain memberiku kisi-kisinya._ "

"Tentu saja sudah. Kau kan tahu, aku yang paling hafal sejarah palang merah di ekskul, hehe."ucap Baekhyun, dengan nada salah tingkah yang kentara.

" _Jangan tertawa begitu. Aku terdengar bodoh, kau tahu? Argh, hafalannya banyak sekali! Aku jadi agak pusing._ "

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Yeol. Kau juga harus berjuang, apalagi kau kan Ketua PMR."ucap Baekhyun, memberi semangat.

" _Tentu saja aku akan berjuang!_ "

"Nah, itu baru Chanyeol!"ucap Baekhyun, disusul kekehan.

Mereka pun mulai mengobrol panjang, hingga keduanya lupa bahwa jarum panjang sudah menunjuk angka 3, dan jarum pendek menunjuk angka 11.

"Sudah malam sekali. Sebaiknya kau tidur."ucap Baekhyun.

" _Kau juga_."

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia juga yakin bahwa Chanyeol tengah merebahkan dirinya juga, bersiap untuk tidur.

"Jaga dirimu, Yeol. Jangan sampai kau sakit."ucap Baekhyun, lirih.

" _Tentu saja. Kau juga, jangan lupa. Kau punya asma, jangan memaksakan diri._ "

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan rona merahnya, ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dia benar-benar tersentuh, dan hanya dengan ucapan sesimpel itu, Baekhyun bisa merona.

"Oke, Chanyeol. Kau baru sembuh dari cedera basket minggu lalu, hati-hati. Aku harus tidur."ucap Baekhyun, hendak mengakhiri percakapan–walau aslinya, dia tidak rela.

" _Oke. Aku akan berhati-hati. Selamat malam, putri tidur. Mimpikan aku, ya!_ "

 _Aku pasti akan memimpikanmu, Yeol_ ; batin Baekhyun.

"Eum! Malam, pangeran! Hati-hati, jangan mimpi yang aneh-aneh!"ucap Baekhyun, dengan nada candaan yang kentara.

" _Eyy, bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu. Haha! Malam, Baek!_ "

"Malam, Yeol."

PIP PIP

Dan mereka pun mengakhiri percakapan larut malam itu.

-XOXO-

Hari Sabtu menyapa.

Kedelapan anak PMR yang akan mengikuti seleksi itu pun sudah membuat sebuah janji untuk bertemu dan belajar bersama di Perpustakaan Kota. Perpustakaan itu cukup dekat dengan rumah Baekhyun–tinggal berjalan kaki sekitar 15 menit.

Baekhyun mengamati sekelilingnya, tersenyum ketika melihat formasi-formasi pepohonan yang asri dan menyegarkan. Hewan-hewan seperti bajing dan kucing berlarian, saling kejar-kejaran. Anjing menggonggong bersahut-sahutan. Baekhyun begitu menyukai sensasi tinggal di daerah perumahan asri seperti ini.

15 menit berlalu, dan Baekhyun akhirnya tiba di sebuah bangunan 2 tingkat. Tampak 3 orang telah menunggu di sana. Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Yeri, Kyungsoo, Junhong! Wah, kalian datang cepat!"ucap Baekhyun, disenyumi mereka bertiga.

"Aku cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah, makanya langsung ke sini daripada _gabut_ di rumah."ucap Kyungsoo, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol belum datang? Sehun?"tanya Baekhyun, dideliki mereka bertiga.

"Kami belum melihat Chanyeol _oppa_ atau Sehun _oppa_ , _eonnie_."ucap Yeri, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kita tunggu saja."

Junhong menggeser bangkunya, membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berterimakasih pada Junhong. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengirim _chat_ pada Chanyeol lewat aplikasi media sosial.

 _Kau dimana?_

Baekhyun mematikan layar ponselnya, kemudian menatap sekitar. Karena terlalu sepi, akhirnya Baekhyun mulai angkat bicara–lumayan, mencairkan suasana.

"Yeri dan Junhong. Menurut kalian, adik kelas yang seangkatan dengan kalian itu bagaimana?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, _eonnie_. Banyak dari mereka yang pasif."ucap Yeri, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Kalau Junhong?"tanya Baekhyun, pada Junhong yang tampak sedang berpikir.

"Karena saya juga anggota pasif, jadi saya tidak bisa banyak berkomentar."ucap Junhong, dengan senyum salah tingkahnya.

"Mana ada! Orang pasif itu tidak akan mau bersedia ikut seleksi ini."ucap Baekhyun, membuat Junhong tersenyum.

"Baik, _noona_."

"Itu Chanyeol dan Sehun!"

Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati sebuah motor yang memasuki area parkir perpustakaan itu. _Namja_ yang duduk di belakang turun, kemudian melepas helmnya. Tampak Sehun di sana. _Namja_ yang tadi mengendarai motor itu juga melepas helmnya, kemudian memilih berkaca terlebih dahulu pada spion motornya.

"Dasar gila kaca!"ejek Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Biar saja! Kan biar aku semakin tampan."ucap Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo berdesis.

"Tampan jambanmu!"ejek Kyungsoo.

"Kalian sudah lama menunggu?"tanya Sehun, kemudian berlutut di depan Kyungsoo untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas.

"Aku baru tiba beberapa menit lalu. Kyungsoo, Yeri, dan Junhong lebih dulu."ucap Baekhyun, diangguki Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang belum hadir di sini?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh Hayoung dan Jeon Jungkook."jawab Junhong.

"Kita tunggu dulu. Baek, aku mau bicara denganmu."ucap Chanyeol, kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya.

"EH!?"

Mereka berjalan agak jauh dari kerumunan itu, kemudian duduk di sebuah pagar yang mengarah ke jalanan. Chanyeol duduk di situ, kemudian membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Ada apa?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Emm, jadi begini.."

Sementara mereka berbicara, Sehun dan yang lain menatap penuh rasa _kepo_ ke arah mereka berdua. Sehun melipat tangannya di dada, kemudian tersenyum miring. Kyungsoo–yang menyadari senyum miring itu–merasa heran.

"Kau kenapa, Hun?"tanya Kyungsoo, dikekehi Sehun.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Chanyeol di sana."ucap Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Apa?"tanyanya.

Sehun berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo, dan Yeri dengan Junhong merapat. Sehun menatap pasangan yang duduk agak jauh itu, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dan kedua adik kelasnya.

"Chanyeol tadi malam mengajakku mengobrol. Saking larutnya, aku sampai ketiduran pas telponan sama dia. Kau tahu apa yang dia bicarakan selarut itu?"tanya Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat sepelan mungkin, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Apa?"

.

.

"Dia bilang, dia ingin menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Baekhyun."

Dan kemudian, terdengar pekikan kaget dari pasangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

-XOXO-

Hari berlalu, dan sore menjelang. Mereka pun selesai belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Chanyeol beberapa kali mengadakan sesi pertanyaan tentang kepalangmerahan untuk adik-adik kelasnya. Hayoung dan Jungkook datang tepat saat perpustakaan itu dibuka.

"Kalian semua ada tumpangan? Pulangnya bagaimana?"tanya Chanyeol seraya memakai jaketnya.

"Rumah Junhong ada di dekat sini, dan searah dengan rumahku. Kurasa aku bisa bersama dia."ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin tidak mau naik motor denganku?"tanya Chanyeol, diangguki Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"Sehun lebih butuh. Rumah dia yang paling jauh."ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pergi ke toko buku bersama Yeri dan Hayoung. Mereka masih butuh banyak referensi. Jungkook naik bus umum dari halte di seberang."ucap Kyungsoo, diangguki mereka semua.

"Kau yakin, Baek?"tanya Sehun, merasa tidak enak dengan Baekhyun yang menolak untuk naik motor bersama Chanyeol.

Tentu saja tidak enak, karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah resmi berpacaran.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hun. Kau lebih butuh."ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kami berdua akan mendampingi Baekhyun sampai rumah."ucap Chanyeol, kemudian memakai helmnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, merasakan rasa posesif dari Chanyeol terhadap dirinya. Sebenarnya, itu tidak masalah. Hanya saja, rasanya tidak berguna juga jika Chanyeol dan Sehun ikut mengantar Baekhyun sampai rumah.

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya di bangku belakang sepeda Junhong, kemudian berpegangan padanya. Chanyeol merasa agak cemburu, tapi itu cemburu yang tidak beralasan. Baekhyun adalah _yeoja_ berhati malaikat. Mana bisa dia membiarkan Sehun–yang rumahnya paling jauh–pulang sendiri.

"Hati-hati kalian semua! Kami duluan, ya!"

Dan mereka pun berpisah di situ.

-XOXO-

Hari-H seleksi.

Kedelapan orang itu berkumpul terlebih dahulu di depan gedung sekolah mereka, berpakaian seragam PMR lengkap. Chanyeol tiba lebih dulu dengan Baekhyun–dia menjemput Baekhyun dulu ke rumah. Chanyeol sudah mewanti-wanti pada para _namja_ yang ikut seleksi untuk mengendarai motor–gedung seleksi cukup jauh.

"Mana anak-anak lain?"tanya Baekhyun, dengan posisi masih mendekap Chanyeol dari belakang–mereka masih naik motor.

"Entahlah. Tunggu saja."sahut Chanyeol, dari balik helmnya.

Tak berselang lama, Sehun dan Kyungsoo tiba dengan motor _matic_ Sehun. Kemarin, Sehun tidak membawa motor karena motornya sedang ada di bengkel. Tadi dia mampir ke rumah Kyungsoo dulu, baru ke sekolah.

"Rasanya menyenangkan ketika kamu tidak harus menaiki angkutan umum untuk pergi ke sekolah."ucap Kyungsoo, membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Rumahmu jauh banget dari jalanan! Susah masuk ke jalanan kecilnya!"gerutu Sehun, dikekehi Kyungsoo.

Kemudian, Yeri tiba dengan Jungkook yang membawa motornya. Lalu, Junhong menaiki motor bersama Hayoung–sebenarnya itu motor Hayoung, hanya saja Junhong yang mengendarainya.

"Semua sudah? 30 menit lagi kita harus sudah tiba di gedung seleksi."ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap jam tangannya.

"Semuanya, ikut aku!"ucap Chanyeol.

BRM!

Dan motor itu pun melaju, diikuti oleh motor-motor lainnya.

-XOXO-

Gedung itu cukup ramai.

Chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya memarkir motornya, kemudian menatap gedung itu. Baekhyun menggenggam lengan kekar Chanyeol, merasa gugup dengan dirinya. Chanyeol mengusap tangan Baekhyun, memberinya kekuatan.

"Ayo, kita berikan yang terbaik untuk PMR sekolah kita!"ucap Chanyeol, memberi semangat.

Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung itu, melewati beberapa anak PMR yang ada di sana. Gerombolan Chanyeol menjadi pusat perhatian dari anak-anak PMR di sana.

Tentu saja, karena semua anggotanya cantik dan tampan maksimal.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu, dan mereka tampak sangat cocok. Kyungsoo berjalan bersama Yeri, menampilkan raut wajah manis khas anak-anak yang imut. Disusul Hayoung dan Jungkook yang sibuk membicarakan ilmu pertolongan pertama, tampak sangat dewasa dan manis di saat bersamaan. Terakhir, ada Junhong dengan Sehun yang memancarkan aura misterius karena terus _keep calm_.

"Kita daftar ulang dulu."ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan ke area daftar bersama Baekhyun, menulis nama-nama anggotanya yang ikut dalam acara itu. Baekhyun sesekali mengkoreksi nama-nama yang diajukan Chanyeol, dan _namja_ itu beberapa kali terkekeh salah tingkah.

"Ini nomor urut bangku kalian."ucap si penjaga pendaftaran, kemudian menyerahkan 8 kartu berbeda kepada Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih."ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberikan satu kartu pada Baekhyun, kemudian menyimpan satu kartu untuk dirinya. Kartu tersebut sudah dituliskan nama-nama mereka, jadi tinggal dibagikan sesuai nama yang tertera.

"Jungkook, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Hayoung, Junhong, Yeri."ucap Chanyeol seraya membagi-bagikan kartu itu.

"Semua sudah dapat?"tanya Baekhyun, diangguki kawan-kawannya.

"Baik. Sekarang kita langsung masuk ke ruangan seleksi. Jangan merasa takut. Lakukan yang terbaik, untuk hasil itu belakangan. Jangan gugup, kita semua bisa!"ucap Chanyeol, memberi semangat.

Kawan-kawan yang lain sudah berjalan sesuai ruangan-ruangan yang tertera pada kartu, kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dan _yeoja_ itu hanya menunduk malu.

"Kamu pasti bisa."ucap Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mendongak.

"Terimakasih. Kamu juga bisa."ucap Baekhyun, dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh, dan itu membuat rona merah pada pipi Baekhyun semakin pekat. Baekhyun melakukan _high-five_ dengan Chanyeol, kemudian berjalan menjauh darinya–menuju kelas tempat dia harus melakukan seleksi.

Sekali, Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih di sana, tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas senyumnya, kemudian mengepal tangannya ke udara dan memberi semangat.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum, menatap kepergian Baekhyun.

 _Kita semua akan lolos seleksi. Semoga saja_..

-XOXO-

Seleksi berjalan sangat ketat, dan berbagai pertanyaan dalam format berbeda ditanyakan dalam setiap lembar jawaban. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mengernyit bingung dengan jawabannya, dan beberapa kali juga dia harus mengandalkan _lucky feeling_ -nya.

KRING KRING KRING

Bel seleksi berdentang. Chanyeol menatap sekeliling, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. _Tidak apa-apa, Yeol. Yang penting kamu sudah berusaha_ ; batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan ke depan, menyerahkan lembar jawabannya, kemudian meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Dia berusaha menghirup nafas sekuat-kuatnya, untuk menetralisir kegugupan dalam dirinya.

"Chanyeooool!"

Chanyeol menoleh, kemudian tersenyum. Seorang _yeoja_ berlari ke arah ruangannya dengan tas di punggungnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan senyuman.

BUGH!

"Awww!"

Dan _yeoja_ itu tersandung.

"Ya ampun, Baek! Hati-hati!"

Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang tersandung, kemudian membantunya berdiri. Bukannya meringis sakit, _yeoja_ itu malah terkekeh salah tingkah. Sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut melihat kekehan Baekhyun, kemudian ikut terkekeh.

"Dasar, malu-maluin saja!"ucap Chanyeol, kemudian menjitak pelan kening _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku malu, hihihi."ucap Baekhyun, dengan nada yang pelan.

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng gemas, kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke lapangan tempat kawan-kawannya sudah menunggu.

-XOXO-

"Hasil seleksi akan diumumkan nanti malam. Kalian pulang saja dulu dan beristirahat. Aku dan Baekhyun akan _standby_ , mengikuti perkembangan. Jika kalian juga mau ikut perkembangannya, silahkan buka _website_ resminya."ucap Chanyeol, memberi instruksi.

"Oke, Chanyeol! Aku duluan, ya! Mau mengerjakan pr Kim _ssaem_!"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo berpamitan lebih dulu, dan keempat adik kelas mereka–Junhong, Yeri, Hayoung, dan Jungkook–hendak pergi ke mal bersama karena ada _bazaar_ buku.

"Oke, tapi hati-hati, ya. Seragam kalian itu mencerminkan identitas kalian. Jaga baik-baik nama PMR sekolah kita."ucap Chanyeol, diangguki mereka.

Kedua motor itu pun pergi menjauh, menuju mal tujuan mereka.

"Aku takut, Yeol."

Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah menghela nafas pelan. _Yeoja_ itu tampak gugup, dan Chanyeol hanya mengusak rambutnya perlahan.

"Takut tidak lolos?"tebak Chanyeol, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu, kita akan lolos?"tanya Baekhyun, disenyumi Chanyeol.

"Optimis saja. Kalaupun tidak lolos, tidak masalah. Yang penting kita sudah usaha."ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

-XOXO-

Hasil seleksi pun dibagikan malam itu. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Baekhyun, untuk memperhatikan setiap perkembangan seleksi bersama.

"Hasilnya rilis!"pekik Baekhyun, ketika mendapat satu _notification_ di komputernya.

"Coba, buka!"

Chanyeol segera duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka _website_ resmi itu dengan bantuan internet dari ponsel Chanyeol– _tethering_ internet. Chanyeol tidak peduli apakah kuotanya akan habis, yang penting mereka bisa melihat perkembangannya.

Nama-nama anggota PMR yang lolos pun sudah tertera di sana. 30 murid terpilih akan dikirim ke Jenewa untuk mengikuti penghelatan perkemahan musim panas internasional bersama _International Red Cross Youth_ lainnya.

 _._

 _3\. Byun Baekhyun Mi-geok High School_

 _6\. Jeon Jungkook Mi-geok High School_

 _10\. Park Chanyeol Mi-geok High School_

 _11\. Oh Sehun Mi-geok High School_

 _17\. Do Kyungsoo Mi-geok High School_

 _22\. Oh Hayoung Mi-geok High School_

 _25\. Kim Yeri Mi-geok High School_

 _27\. Choi Junhong Mi-geok High School_

 _._

"KITA SEMUA LOLOS!"pekik Baekhyun, ketika menyadari bahwa kedelapan nama mereka masuk dalam 30 besar yang akan dikirim ke Jenewa.

"YA TUHAANNN, BAEK KAU PERINGKAT KETIGA!"pekik Chanyeol, sama senangnya.

Dan kemudian, kedua insan itu berpelukan saking terharunya.

-XOXO-

Upacara bendera diadakan, seperti biasa pada hari Senin. Chanyeol sudah memberitahukan pengumuman ini pada seluruh anggotanya, dan semuanya senang bukan main.

"Kita semua lolos!"pekik Chanyeol, dan mereka tak bisa berhenti tersenyum–Yeri bahkan sampai menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Yeri _-ah_!"kemudian, Hayoung mendekap Yeri yang langsung menangis di pundaknya.

"Hiks, aku terharu, Hayoung! Usaha kita tidak sia-sia!"ucap Yeri dengan isakan harunya, diangguki Hayoung.

Baekhyun menatap kedua adik kelasnya itu dengan penuh haru, kemudian mendekapnya. Kyungsoo mengusap mereka semua dengan lembut, memberi semangat.

"Dan kemudian, saatnya kita untuk mengumumkan prestasi luar biasa yang didapat oleh kawan-kawan kalian semua."terdengar pidato Kepala Sekolah di depan murid-murid saat upacara.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun di sampingnya. Mereka tengah menggenggam tandu mereka, dan senyum tak bisa hilang dari wajah mereka. Mereka pun ber- _high five_ ria.

"Selamat kepada perwakilan PMR sekolah kita, yang akan ikut penghelatan perkemahan musim panas selama 2 minggu di Jenewa, Swiss, dalam rangka jumpa bakti gembira _International Red Cross Youth_ seluruh dunia!"pekik Kepala Sekolah, dengan nada penuh kebanggaan.

PROK PROK PROK

Tepuk tangan menggema. Chanyeol mengajak ketujuh kawan-kawannya untuk maju menghampiri Kepala Sekolah. Kepala Sekolah tersenyum pada mereka, bangga terhadap pencapaian mereka.

"Inilah kedelapan anak yang akan pergi bulan depan selama 2 minggu ke Jenewa, Swiss. Selain kemah musim panas, mereka juga akan mendapat beasiswa dari Perserikatan Palang Merah Remaja Seoul."ucap Kepala Sekolah.

Chanyeol dan yang lain berbaris di depan kawan-kawannya, kemudian membungkuk dan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Kepala Sekolah memberi salam kepada mereka semua satu persatu.

Sampailah ia di depan Chanyeol.

"Saya telah salah menilai kalian. Ini prestasi yang sangat membanggakan. Belum pernah palang merah sekolah ini lolos seleksi ketat seperti itu. Ini adalah kemajuan!"ucap Kepala Sekolah, diangguki Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, pak. Ini juga merupakan bagian dari proses kami menuju kedewasaan."ucap Chanyeol, diangguki Kepala Sekolah.

"PMR tidak akan saya bekukan. Selamat!"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat, kemudian membungkuk hormat. Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya–mereka berjarak sekitar 1 meter. Baekhyun tersenyum, dan Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum.

 _Apa kau bahagia, Chanyeol?_ ; tanya Baekhyun lewat pancaran matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk–seakan mengerti. _Ya, aku bahagia. Aku bangga dengan kalian semua_..

.

 _Jika kalian merupakan salah seorang anggota dari organisasi di sekolah kalian, maka selamat! Itu adalah keluarga kedua kalian setelah keluarga di rumah._

 _Palang Merah Remaja adalah keluargaku. Aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga, dan tidak akan kubiarkan mereka semua merasakan sedih. Aku akan terus menyemangati mereka, entah hingga kapan. Sampai akhir hayat pun, aku bersedia mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya sebagai Palang Merah Remaja._

 _Dan, soal Baekhyun._

 _Gadis itu mengajarkanku banyak hal menyenangkan. Terkadang juga menguras airmata._

 _Intinya, dia jadi milikku sekarang!_

 _-PARK CHANYEOL-_

 _._

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **HALOHA!**

 **Akhirnya FF ini selesai hehehe. Gimana, readers? Ini berdasarkan kisah nyata, lho! Ketika kawan-kawan HAW ikut seleksi JUMBARA tingkat kota untuk ikut penghelatan kemah JUMBARA NASIONAL di Sulawesi Selatan (satu orang lolos yeayy!).**

 **Semoga feelsnya dapet, ya! Ini sengaja dibikin seperti teen-sided-story (jarang banget ada Kpop story yang make genre begini), dan jika ada yang agak mengeluhkan gaya menulis HAW, HAW mohon maaf yaa karena memang inilah style HAW. HAW menulis dengan gaya ala novel-novel barat hehe**

 **Thanks untuk semua komentarnya yaaa!**

 **#SpecialPost untuk merayakan hari brojol HAW!**

 **REVIEW and FAVOURITE, please?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
